1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display may include two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween. Electrons injected from a cathode as a first electrode and holes injected from an anode as a second electrode may combine in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the excitons may emit light while emitting energy.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.